Kimberly'd Diray
by Tracyhartoliver
Summary: Kim's real feeling about the letter come out
1. Default Chapter

Kimberly's Diray  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the charcters so please dont sue  
A/N- this is my first attempt at Power rangers fanfiction. I apoligize if there are some things wrong with it, I quit watching power rangers right after kim left, so I dont really know waht happened after that.  
  
Dear diray-  
I guess I have to let go, tommy is happy now with kat, but thats not how it was suppose to be, Letting tommy go was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I only did it because I felt like I was holding him back from a normal life. Well form as normal as a life as he is going to get while being a power ranger.I love tommy, and I wish i could take back that letter take back all the hurt, but I cant. THe las time I saw him, was after Devitox scraficed me and jase, he was begging me to snap out of it, out of the spell, I wanted to I wanted to I wanted to let him take me in his arms and never let go. After all that mess I left Angel grove as soon as I could, without even saying goodbye to anyone. I guess after all that happened I felt like I hurt tommy too much. and seeing him with kat..... ugh!! I am not suppose to dwell on all this stuff, but hear in florida all everyone talks about is gymnastics, it's eat sleep gymnastics. its like everyone keeps everything bottled up inside.If Zedd or rita brought Ivan Ooze back right now, I could probably take him out without powers. I have all this un settled emotions that my mom forced me to go to a shrink. He says that if I write everything down it would help. there is only one person who really understands me and he is thousands of miles away, and he probaly wouldn't even talk to me. It's lights out time,  
Kimberly  
  



	2. Going Home Again

Kimberly's Diray  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the charcters so please dont sue  
A/N- this is my first attempt at Power rangers fanfiction. I apoligize if there are some things wrong with it, I quit watching power rangers right after kim left, so I dont really know waht happened after that.  
  
Chapter 2  
Kims POV:  
I stand at the doorway of the youth center, watching my friends interact. I have to admit I'm not really watching all of them my eyes are on Tommy and Kat, relizing I have lost him for good.I take a deep breath then head towards them It's hard to believe that it's been a little over two years since I saw any of them.  
"Kim?"  
"ROcky hey?"  
I put on a fake smile.Dont get me wrong it's not that I am not happy to see them, I just am afraid of being around Tommy and Kat. Afraid of breaking down in front of him.  
"How's our gold medalist?"  
I look at Adam and smile a true smile this time.everyone Hugs me Including kat, I guess we still are friends i honestly cant hold anything against her, I broke up with Tommy.I am surpised when tommy hugged me. I didn't expect him to. Although we were friends before we ever dated.  
"So what brings you back to angel grove?"  
"I guess I wanted to come home,I'm living with my dad And brother. for now anyaway"  
I am scared to tell them about my little Gril.. How could I?  
"Kim you ok?"  
I look at Billy who noticed I wasn't quite paying attention to what they were talking about.   
"Yeah I am fine, Just tired I guess.."  
I look at the clock and relize that I hafta go get Sarah from my dad before he goes On his buisness trip.  
"I hafta go guys,I'm sorry my dad wants to spend some time with me before he goes away for work, SO we'll catch up later right?"  
I hear a bunch of yeahs nad Sures, I hurridley walk out and head towards my house, the hairs on my neck standing up, I used to get this feeling all the time, right before an attack. "Your beeing silly kim."  
I dont even realize that I am talking out loud,I also didin't notice that Tommy followed me.   
"Kim wait up."  
I stop and look at him then turn around and start to walk even faster  
"Kim, Whats wrong?"  
"Somthing is wrong I can feel it.."  
Tommy doesn't say anything. I Run to my house, not truley knowing he was following me or that I was about to loose the most vaulable thing in my life. as I open the door to my dad's house,it's a mess everything all over the place. Without thinking I run towards my room, and look into the bassanet that once held my little girl. I drop to the floor crying.  
"Kim..what is it?"  
I look up at TOmmy still not sure of how to tell him. I already know who has sarah and it's now that I wish I had my power coin again.  
"Sarah...zedd and Rita have her..."  
"Kim. who's Sarah?"  
I look at him, he is now kneeling on the floo next to me I search for the words but I cant find any.  
TBC 


End file.
